DoB10 Chapter 16: Trials by Fire: Part 2
Death of Ben 10 is a story designed to continue on from where Ben 10: Omniverse left off. It takes place before Ben's galactic road trip. Trials by Fire: Part 2 was September 2017's featured episode. Plot Scene 1 A mighty hand swings down, dashing what had once been a dune of sand into the wind. A black humanoid reptile, tiny by comparison, dodges the attack. The massive creature has pale white skin with patches of red skin and sharp crests on either shoulder. Speedyquick: “Ya missed me!” The huge alien pulls back, before launching his fist into the ground with a tremendous thud. The Kineceleran takes this opportunity to run between the titan’s legs. Suddenly the To’kustar is flung off of its feet as the Kineceleran runs laps around its legs, generating a whirlwind of immense power. Speedyquick: “Down an’ out already? That was fast!” With a white flash, the To’kustar shrank into a Pyronite form. He stands up. This version of Apollo looks identical to his Prime counterpart, except with the addition of a white-dialed omnitrix on his left wrist. Apollo: “Don’t think this is over!” Speedyquick: “Why? Aren’t ya done yet?” Apollo twists the dial of his Omnitrix, formulating a plan. Finally he finds an alien he can use, before looking up and smirking at his Kineceleran foe. He raises his right arm, before slamming down the core of his omnitrix. The fire in his body extinguishes as he becomes large and rotund. His rocky body becomes brown as a circular red core appears in his stomach. Alien: “Planetoid!” Speedyquick: “Oh cool you have that alien too!” The mountainous alien raises both of his arms towards Ben, before dragging him in with an invisible force. Speedyquick: “Oh~! No no no!” He tries running along the ground away from the force, but it overwhelms him and drags him in. As Ben flies towards his foe he taps the omnitrix dial on his chest, becoming an amorphous blue glob of slime. The Galilean is taken slightly aback by this change as the goop slams into his face. A gold saucer hovers up the surface of the tiny planet, collecting Muck-A-Muck into a humanoid shape. Planetoid: “So. You have aliens that I don’t. I’ll have to keep that in mind.” Muck-A-Muck: “Funny, I haven’t seen a single new alien from you yet.” The Galilean reaches around, grabbing Muck-A-Muck’s gravity disc and throwing it across the ground sending the Polymorph flying with it. His globulus body splats into the ground a few metres before where the disc stopped rolling. With a blue flash he becomes human. The adult Ben picks himself up off of the ground. Planetoid laughs, watching Ben 23’000 with a gaze that dared him to try again. Ben 23’000 returned the gaze, smirking confidently. Ben begins running towards Planetoid, he pulls up his Omnitrix only to be lifted off his feet and begin soaring towards the Galilean. He slams the Omnitrix core mid-air becoming a large blue headless humanoid. He immediately rolls into an armoured ball. Planetoid: “WAIT NO--” The Arburian Pelarota slams into the Galilean with incredible force, cracking his face and sending him flying onto his back. Rollaway: “Haha! Try better next time!” Planetoid rises back to his feet effortlessly. Planetoid: “Oh don’t worry...” A bright white light reduces him back to his Pyronite form. Apollo: “I intend this to be our last conversation.” He once again brings up his Omnitrix before pushing in the core. Apollo’s body shrinks, becoming thin and slender before his body distends out. As the transformation completes, he has become a Lepidopterran. Ben 23’000 watches as he flies up. Lepidopterran: “Bug Bomber!” Bug Bomber flies over Rollaway, firing globs of dirty green sludge down indiscriminately. He makes three flies over Ben before he detransforms back to his usual self. Ben 23’000: “I don’t know if you noticed or not but I’m not on fire. This slime isn’t doing a whole lot--” A blob of goo lands on Ben’s face, which he then peels off. Ben 23’000: “Okay now I need a shower so I think you just accomplished your mission if that was what you wanted.” Bug Bomber hovers in the air in front of Ben, before slowly descending and reverting back to his Pyronite form. Apollo: “I had assumed that being an adult wielder of the Omnitrix you would be a bit smarter than you’ve proven.” Ben 23’000: “Are you gonna fight me or keep insulting me?” Apollo raises his right hand. A flame sparks in his palm. He smiles widely as Ben’s face becomes one of sheer terror. Ben 23’000: “Oh no.” Apollo swings his hand, throwing the fireball at Ben as he desperately reaches for his Omnitrix. The fireball reaches Ben and he is consumed in a roar of flame as the fire ignites the goop that covers him. A black, charred humanoid figure staggers dumbly out of the blazing tower of orange fire. Apollo laughs briefly before he notices the figure joining in. He looks closer at the burning figure and his eyes widen. ???: “Hehehe… What? You didn’t think you were the only one here who could turn into a Pyronite, did you?” As the last of the green slime burns away from his body, the orange fire turns a deep blue. The smoke obscuring his features begins to clear, revealing a blue Pyronite. Charcoal Man: “Now what say we settle this mano a mano?” Apollo runs towards Charcoal Man, who also begins running. Just before the two meet in the middle, Apollo is consumed by a white glow. His skin becomes deep crimson, with grey barnacles covering his body. The white omnitrix symbol appears on his chest and a grey four-eyed mask extends out of his hood to obscure his face. Ben stops running, only to be met by an uppercut from Apollo’s new Orishan body. Alien: “Why would you try and use the species that I know most about against me?” Charcoal Man: “Because now I know that you’re afraid of water!” Apollo raises his arms, preparing a water attack, but is interrupted by a fire-infused punch to his mask. He stumbles back, his mask retreating into his hood as he grabs his face in pain. He looks up as a blue flash catches his attention, to see a massive blue and gold Talpaedan charging towards him. Apollo raises both arms and mask once more, firing a stream of highly pressurised boiling water at Toolboxx. Steam hisses off of Toolboxx’s tough armoured body, but he is not deterred. Toolboxx throws a powerful punch with his right arm, the piston in his elbow working frantically to deliver a devastating blow. Apollo is sent flying, his mask now cracked. A red flash consumes him as he lands, reverting him to his Pyronite form. He gets up slowly, grabbing his head tightly. He sees a blue flash out of the corner of his eyes and turns to see a wave of water crashing along the ground towards him. Water: “Tidal Wave!” Apollo: “STOP!” He puts both of his hands out in front of himself, closing his eyes tightly as he braces for impact. The water stops in its tracks, before rising up and taking a humanoid form -the Omnitrix emblem floating inside its chest. Apollo: “I surrender... I’m done.” Tidal Wave: “You surrender?” Apollo: “I’m sick of fighting. I can’t win.” Tidal Wave: “So I win?” Apollo: “Yeah. I’d stand a better chance of fighting my way out of whatever hellhole you send me to.” Tidal Wave: “I was under the assumption the Professor was just going to send you back where you came from.” Apollo: “Wait so I’m not going to jail?” Tidal Wave: “Don’t think so.” Apollo: “I’m not getting sent to Incarcecon? Or the Null Void?” Tidal Wave: “Nope.” Apollo gives Ben a look of relief. Ben watches Apollo’s Omnitrix, which is now glowing red, to make sure he doesn’t try anything else. With a blue flash, Apollo disappears. Tidal Wave jolts forwards slightly, as though trying to catch him before realising it was a wasted effort. With a blue flash, he disappears too. Scene 2 A lone Pyronite scrambles through a pinewood forest, his feet melting prints into snow. He stops to breath for a second, holding his chest. He looks up to see the edge of the forest. Smiling, he runs for it. He slows to a halt as he reaches the edge of the treeline, his smile sinking into a subtle frown. He had hoped for sanctuary, but now sees only field after field on unending snow broken up by only a single distant road guarded by a fence. He steps into the open, about to break into a sprint before stopping as a figure fades into view in front of him. Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Going somewhere, Apollo?” Apollo: “Please. We don’t have to fight.” Apollo’s figure is lean, thinner than his counterparts before him. Unlike his other selves, this version of Apollo does not have the volcanos on his shoulders. Ben regards Apollo with a look of scepticism. Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Well that depends on what you’re going to do if I let you run.” Apollo: “I’m going to help Prime conquer this planet.” Ultimate Ben 10’000: “And you know I’m not going to let you do that, right?” Apollo: “Us Apollos need to stick together. I have to help him.” Ultimate Ben 10’000: “And us Bens need to stick together too. That’s why I’m going to stop you: Here and now.” Apollo: “Alright. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Apollo screams as he runs towards Ben. He throws a punch but Ben phases through it and behind Apollo, then elbowing him in the back causing him to fall. He tries to get back up but Ben pushes him back down with his foot. Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Having trouble?” Apollo tenses up beneath Ben, before screaming in place. The fire on his body begins to spark anew. Ben’s face turns from confidence to concern, before an explosion of fire blasts him into the air. Ben rights himself with a green flash from his Ultimatrix as he grows insectoid wings mid-air. He hovers high above the ground, looking down on the burning crater. Ben’s clothes are now partially scorched. As the fire clears, Apollo now stands tall. His arms and chest are now significantly larger than they were before, and a steady stream of fire flows from his eyes. Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Woah. What happened to you?” Apollo looks directly up at Ben, before throwing a stream of flame into the sky. Ben dodges out of the way as gravity takes ahold of the stream and it falls to the Earth, melting the snow beneath. Ben lowers himself to the ground, before a large green hologram appears behind him, showing a blocky gorilla. Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Bloxx!” Ben charges Apollo, throwing his left fist down into the ground. His arm stretches and his fist grows rapidly, propelling him into the sky. His right fist grows to equal size as he holds both hands over his head. Apollo stands observantly watching Ben as he approaches. Ben’s two massive fists slam over Apollo’s head, crushing him into the ground. Ben retracts his arms rapidly as he senses Apollo heating up again. Sure enough, Apollo explodes into a fireball. Ben watches from a distance as Apollo, now taller with two plumes of fire on his shoulders, steps away from the crater towards him. Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Okay. I’m gonna ask again: what just happened to you?” Apollo: “You… You made me angry!” Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Uh-huh.” Ben adopts a fighting stance. Another green hologram appears above his head, this time Echo Echo materialises above him. Apollo continues his path. Ben steps forwards and unleashes a supersonic howl that stops Apollo dead in his tracks. He grabs his ears in pain, his muscles bulging slightly and his fire grows. He continues walking towards Ben. When he reaches arms length away he stops and in turn Ben stops screaming. Ben looks up to meet Apollo’s gaze. The Pyronite is now several feet taller than Ben. Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Something tells me you hit a lot harder now than you used to...” Apollo swings his right arm, sending Ben flying away with a single swift movement. He crashes into one of the trees, the displaced snow falling onto him. Apollo watches from a distance as Ben flashes green, this hologram obscured by the trees. Ben runs towards Apollo, multiplying and surrounding him. Ultimate Ben 10’000s: “Ultimate Echo Echo!” Ben 10’000: “WAIT!” Ultimate Ben 10’000 stops to see who had shouted, his clones keeping watch over Apollo. Ben 10’000 runs over to his side, admiring the huge Pyronite. Ben 10’000: “What happened to him? He wasn’t that big back in San Diego.” Ultimate Ben 10’000: “He gets bigger every time I hurt him. Current plan: Knock him out before he gets too big.” Ben 10’000: “That doesn’t seem to be going well.” Apollo roars and slams his fists into the ground, crushing two of the Ben clones. Ultimate Ben 10’000 turns back to Apollo and him and his clones begin to scream in unison. Apollo covers his ears again, growing bigger. Ben 10’000 punches the original Ultimate Ben 10’000 in the back of the head and he stops screaming. Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Ow! Hey! What was that for?” Ben 10’000: “You’re hurting him! At this point, sound isn’t enough to do anything!” Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Well what do you propose I do instead?” Ben 10’000 thinks for a second. Ben 10’000: “Hold him down!” Ultimate Ben 10’000’s clones merge back into one and the green hologram of Ultimate Gravattack shines above him. Apollo swings down for an attack once more, but this time Ben catches it with an invisible force. He throws Apollo’s hands back into the air, causing him to stumble backwards. As he stumbles Ultimate Ben 10’000 tips him onto his back and holds him onto the ground with his gravity powers. Ben 10’000 slams his Biomnitrix gauntlets together, becoming a wide bronze alien with a metal beak. Tickin Clock: “Caw! Tickin Clock!” Tickin Clock runs over to Apollo, the crest on his head ticking as he charges his attack. He stops, firing a green beam of energy from his chest towards the gargantuan Pyronite. Suddenly Apollo begins to shrink back to his original size. Apollo: “Wh-what?” Eventually, Tickin Clock’s beam stops. Apollo struggles on the ground, in the middle of a patch of grass where the snow has melted. Tickin Clock: “Alright. He’s weak enough to beat now!” Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Gotcha!” Ultimate Ben 10’000 lifts Apollo high in the air. Apollo: “NO WAITWAITWAIT!” ...Before slamming him down into the ground with immense force, knocking Apollo out cold. With a green flash and the sound of two omnitrixes timing out, Ben 10’000 returns to his human form. Ben 10’000: “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Thanks for the help. I’m guessing our next move is to go help your younger self again?” Paradox: “You’d think that, but no.” Professor Paradox stands with Ben 23’000 behind the two already present Bens. Paradox: “I’m afraid there’s a bigger threat to deal with first...” Scene 3 A green mass of vines swings between the trees of the bright green forest. Explosions follow the alien, violent clouds of blue light and grey smoke. Masses of icy spikes remain as the smoke clears. The Florauna swings around the trunk of one of the trees, landing on one of the branches and looking at where it had been. The dark green alien has a single pink eye and bulb-like hair. Two blue fireballs collide with the tree she is standing on, freezing the trunk immediately. Gwen (Wildvine): “Okay. So your deal is ice, huh?” A white Pyronite with blue and black fire treads through the undergrowth. Footprints of frost follow his steps. Apollo: “Yltcaxe ton.” Gwen (Wildvine): “Oh great you speak moonspeak.” The bizarre Apollo throws another fireball towards Gwen, but it misses as Gwen dances her way to the other side of the tree trunk high above the forest floor. She grabs one of the seeds from her back and tosses it at Apollo. It explodes into a white cloud as it lands. Suddenly Apollo sprints out of the cloud, running so fast that when he reaches the tree with Gwen in he begins to run straight up the trunk. He reaches Gwen’s height and stops. Gwen (Wildvine): “What the he--?!” She’s cut off by a point-blank fireball from Apollo, which sends her flying off of the tree to the ground. She tries to pick herself up, but struggles to bend her now frozen chest. The ice cracks and falls off as she rights herself. Gwen (Wildvine): “Okay. So I put you to sleep, you get faster. You are completely backwards!” Apollo: “Ah ah ah ah! Remraw gnitteg er’uoy!” Gwen (Wildvine): “And you speak funny too. Maybe I should change my approach, Nega-pollo.” Apollo: “Eman ym ton si taht. Em tseb ot yaw a dnif reven lliw uoy.” Gwen taps the Omnitrix symbol on her stomach, and she becomes a large brown humanoid with reptilian skin. Gwen (Humungousaur): “Raw strength always seems to work for the others when they need it! Let’s see how well it works for me!” Apollo: “Nevorp tniop ym.” Gwen charges the white Apollo, she swings her right fist and sends him flying with a crunch. She reels back in pain, grabbing her right hand tightly. Apollo collides with a distant tree before falling to the forest floor. Gwen (Humungousaur): “Gah!! What are you made of?!” She lets go of her hand, and tries closing it into a fist. Her fingers barely move and she winces in pain. Gwen (Humungousaur): “I think you broke my hand!” Apollo: “Uoy htiw enod m’i emit eht yb erom hcum nekorb evah ll’I.” ???: “Oh! He’s speaking backwards!” Apollo and Gwen both turn towards the robotic voice. Behind Gwen stands two figures, a dark blue robot and a fourteen year old Ben Tennyson. With two green flashes in rapid succession, the robot becomes a 17 year old Ben in a green jacket. Ben 23: “Hey cus'.” Gwen (Humungousaur): “When’d you two get here.” Ultimate Ben 10: “Just now. Paradox dropped us off.” Ben 23: “Said something about an Ollopa?” Gwen (Humungousaur): “Ollopa? O-L-L-O-P-A? That’s just Apollo backwards.” Apollo: “Dehsinif etiuq uoy era?” Gwen (Humungousaur): “Give us a second.” She turns back to the Bens. Gwen (Humungousaur): “Okay so his name’s Ollopa. What’s the plan?” Ultimate Ben 10: “When all else fails I usually just hit them really hard” Gwen reaches her broken hand out in front of the older Ben, it was now beginning to bruise purple. Gwen (Humungousaur): “I wouldn’t recommend it.” Ben 23: “Alright; stand back. Let a pro handle this.” Gwen looks around as Ben 23 swaggers towards Ollopa. Gwen (Humungousaur): “Why, did Ben 10’000 show up?” She looks back at Ultimate Ben 10, to see Ben 23 no longer next him. She catches a blue flash out of the corner of her eyes and she turns to meet it. Standing a few metres away from Ollopa is a large blue quadrupedal iguana with sharp fangs and a black stripe across its eyes. Freezelizard: “Let’s freeze things up a bit!” Ollopa: “Yllanif. Esrevnoc ot eerht uoy rof gnitiaw derob gnitteg saw I.” Freezelizard walks menacingly towards Ollopa. He inhales deeply, before projecting a freezing breath over Ollopa. The Pyronite stands still and takes the attack directly. His fires begin to glow brighter. An arc of the forest floor becomes covered in a light frost, but the area behind Ollopa begins to singe. Ben pauses his ice-cold attack. Inhaling and exhaling rapidly. Freezelizard (panting): “Ready… For round two?” Ollopa smiles. A ball of black energy forms in Ollopa’s hand. He draws back and throws it at Ben 23, but before the attack lands it is intercepted by an orange projectile. Both attacks detonate on collision, erupting into smoke. As the dust clears, Freezelizard looks over his shoulder to see who helped him while Ollopa looks for the offender that intervened. There stands a female Methanosian with her left arm out stretched. Her right arm is brown and withered, but quickly regenerates to full health. Gwen (Swampfire): “Fighting a cryokinetic Pyronite with ice. Why didn’t I think of that?” The Polar Manzardill goes to respond, but is cut off as Ollopa crosses the distance between them and kicks him upside his head. Freezelizard: “Gah!” Gwen (Swampfire): “Dammit! He got faster again!” Ultimate Ben 10: “Again? When did he get faster before?” Gwen (Swampfire): “When I tried to put him to… sleep…” Ultimate Ben 10: “What was the last bit?” Gwen (Swampfire): “It’s not just his name that’s backwards! BEN! GET OUT OF THERE!” As Gwen shouts, Freezelizard rams Ollopa. He grabs Ollopa’s head in his mouth and begins pulling him around, before throwing him into a tree. As Ollopa lies there, Ben 23 prepares an ice attack to freeze him in place. Ollopa quickly kicks him in the jaw and jumps back to his feet. Ollopa’s flames grow slightly as Freezelizard grabs his mouth in pain. Ollopa’s fist glows black as he goes to strike, but flat blue tentacles grab Freezelizard and pull him out of the Pyronite’s range. The Polar Manzardill then gets placed down next to a lean, navy blue figure made of thin wraps. Snare-Chill: “Next time listen to your cousin!” Behind the new arrival stands Methanosian Gwen, Ultimate Ben 10, Ultimate Ben’s future self, and Ben 23’000. Ollopa points menacingly at the new arrivals. Ollopa: “Uoy evas t’now srebmun...” Ultimate Ben 10: “Okay so what am I missing that requires all of us here? I don’t see Ascalon in his hands...” Snare-Chill: “His name is Ollopa. He’s from a twisted dimension of chaos and defiance. Our laws of physics do not apply to him.” Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Simply put: Whatever we do to him will have the opposite effect.” Ben 23’000: “Making Freezelizard a very poor choice!” He stares at Ben 23, who reverts to his human form. Ben 23: “Sorry, I guess.” Suddenly Ollopa jumps into the air, having launched himself with an iceball. He jumps into the center of the group and everyone scatters. As he rebalances himself he begins to drag his feet towards Gwen. Snare-Chill’s tendrils reach out and ensnare Ollopa, pulling in every opposite direction that he tries to move in and holding him in place. Gwen puts both of her hands forwards and blasts a stream of flame towards Ollopa. The red fires consume him, but Snare-Chill does not flinch. As the flames clear, Ollopa is covered in a thin layer of clear blue ice. Snare-Chill removes his now frosted ropes from the frozen Pyronite. The group watches Ollopa carefully. Ben 23: “Alright!--” CRACK The atmosphere drops dead as they realise their resolve was temporary. With a pink flash, Gwen becomes human again. Gwen 10: “We need a plan, fast!” Ultimate Ben 10: “I have a plan, but you guys might not trust it!” Ultimate Ben 10 slams his Ultimatrix. Ben 23: “Why’s that?” A green and purple humanoid stands in Ben’s place, with grey metal nozzles adorning his body. Gutrot: “Because I need someone to thaw him out.” There’s a moment of confused silence, before Ultimate Ben 10’s confidence is met by a smile from Ben 23’000. Ben 23’000: “I’m on it!” With a blue flash, Ben 23’000 becomes a robotic alien with dark blue skin and gold trimmings. Toolboxx: “We freeze him with fire, and ice probably won’t thaw him. The Solution? Toolboxx!” The huge Talpaedan charges the cracking statue, slamming his arms down with his spinning drill hands. They spark as they collide with Ollopa sideways, shattering his icy coat. Toolboxx jumps backwards as Gutrot runs into the fight, stopping a few feet away from his opponent. He holds both forearms vertically in front of his body before jets of invisible gas shoot out of the vents upon them. Ollopa begins to choke and gasp, bringing his hands to his throat. Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Oxygen! That’s brilliant!” The elder Ben follows the example of his younger self, the green hologram of Gutrot lighting the sky above his head. He joins the assault, blowing a gust of oxygen at Ollopa. The black and blue fire on his head dies out, revealing his white and cyan head. Ollopa: “uoy fo LLA HSURC LL’I!” Ollopa screams as he throws a black fireball with the last of his might. It collides with Gutrot’s chest, knocking him backwards as a thick sheet of ice crawls up across his body. The attack takes Ultimate Ben 10’000 by surprise and he momentarily stops exhaling. Ollopa takes the opportunity to regain his strength. His fires begin to burn once more and he charges Ultimate Ben 10’000. Snare-Chill: “Don’t let up now! We almost had him!” Gwen 10: “He’s like opposite day incarnate! We need to heal him to death! Future Ben! We need Charmedge!” Snare-Chill: “Good idea!” With a green flash, Ben 10’000 shifts into the ash grey fusion Charmedge. Pink energy flows from the back of his head like hair. At the prompt, both versions of Ben 23 join in. Ben 23 becomes his Methanosian form, Mr. Mucky, while his future self becomes Charcoal Man, his Pyronite form. Gwen slams her Omnitrix and with a pink glow also assumes her Pyronite form. The trees behind Charmedge begin to wilt and die as he focusses on Ollopa. Ben 23 begins throwing streams of methane at Ollopa and he starts to choke again. Ultimate Ben 10’000, in an attempt not to disrupt the attack, joins in by sending more methane towards Ollopa. Ben 23’000 almost throws a fireball at Ollopa, but quickly rethinks his approach and holds back. Gwen rushes to Ultimate Ben 10’s aid, placing her hands over his frozen chest. Steam begins to rise as the ice melts. Gutrot begins to get back up, before he hears a thud. Both him and Gwen look over to see the other Bens circled around a now collapsed Ollopa. One by one, they return to their human selves. Gutrot: “Is he dead? Did I miss it?” Gutrot and Gwen both detransform as well. Ultimate Ben 10’000: “He’ll live.” Ben 10’000: “It is remarkably difficult to put someone from his dimension down. Especially when you think about things logically like we do.” Paradox: “Ah, excellent. You beat Ollopa!” Everyone turns to see that Professor Paradox had joined them. He walks over to Ollopa’s body and disappears again, taking the Pyronite with him. He appears behind Ben 23’000, placing his hand on Ben’s shoulder. Paradox: “Next stop: San Diego!” Scene 4 Eon stands over the edge of a stone drop. Below, deep blue water. He looks up briefly, a huge red freighter sat in the docks. He looks over at a familiar nearby building, seeing many Pyronites flee from it. At the sound of time opening behind him, he turns to see Paradox and the wielders of the Omnitrixes. Ultimate Ben 10: “Oh here you are! Instead of, y’know, actually helping.” Eon: “Excuse you! While you were doing the job that needed doing I’ve been here making sure it wasn’t all for naught!” Ultimate Ben 10: “Oh yeah you get a real good view of Prime from out here...” Paradox: “Now now Ben, stop antagonising Eon. He could’ve left at any time he wanted to, but instead he’s here helping. Now Eon, how’s Ben Prime standing up?” Before Eon has a chance to respond, a deep rumbling can be heard across the docks. Stone and steel alike crash into the water. Eon: “About that well.” Ben 10’000: “Wait! I’m starting to remember this now! Future Bens: with me. Eon and Paradox, deal with the Pyronite escapees. Everyone else: Get to that freighter and get everyone off of it!” Ben 10’000 runs to the edge of the stone floor, becoming a black and blue fusion that flies off at blinding speed. Ultimate Ben 10’000 and Ben 23’000 both follow suit, one becoming an Aerophibian, the other with an Aerophibian hologram hanging above his head. Eon and Paradox both look at each other before Paradox generates a blue portal and steps through, Eon following closely behind. The remaining Omnitrix wielders look around, before Ultimate Ben 10 leads them towards the red freighter. END OF CHAPTER 16: TRIALS BY FIRE Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben 23'000 defeats Omni Apollo *Ultimate Ben 10'000 and Ben 10'000 work together to defeat Hulk Apollo *All of the alternate Omnitrix wielders work together to defeat Ollopa Minor Events *All of the alternate Omnitrix wielders return to San Diego Ironworks Characters *Ben 23'000 *Ultimate Ben 10'000 *Ben 10'000 *Professor Paradox *Gwen 10 *Ultimate Ben 10 *Ben 23 *Eon Villains *Omni Apollo *Hulk Apollo *Ollopa Aliens Used Omni Apollo *To'kustar form *Planetoid *Bug Bomber *Aquanaut Ben 23'000 *Speedyquick *Muck-A-Muck *Rollaway *Charcoal Man (x2) *Toolboxx (x2) *Tidal Wave *Fastbat (cameo) Ultimate Ben 10'000 *Ultimate Ben **Ghostfreak **Stinkfly **Bloxx **Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo **Ultimate Gravattack **Gutrot **Jetray (cameo) Ben 10'000 *Tickin' Clock *Snare-Chill *Charmedge *XLRay (cameo) Gwen 10 *Florauna (Wildvine) *Vaxasaurian (Humungousaur) *Methanosian (Swampfire) *Pyronite (Heatblast) Ultimate Ben 10 *Ultimate Echo Echo (cameo) *Gutrot Ben 23 *Freezelizard *Mr. Mucky Trivia *Most of Omni Apollo’s concept in the final version of this scene was recycled from an Ultimatrix wielding version of Apollo, that originally fought Mad Ben with Ben 23 showing up to help finish him off. He primarily used Dinoroar and Ultimate Dinoroar (Humungousaur and Ultimate Humungousaur respectively). Mad Ben would have then used Grey Matter to remove the Ultimatrix and reluctantly give it to Professor Paradox. *Ollopa, along with Apollo 23, are the only versions of Apollo that made it from the original draft of this chapter. *The name Nega-pollo (in relation to Ollopa) was conjured by CaT *Every single one of my favourite aliens appears across the Trials by Fire mini-arc in some form, except Lodestar. *This chapter had by far the most aliens of any chapter of Death of Ben 10 so far. And that's without factoring in Part 1. Category:Episodes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Chapters in Death of Ben 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Specials Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Episodes